With the increase of artificial channel extended dimensions, the symmetric capacity of a channel respectively approaches to 0 or 1, a polar code is constructed in the channel, when the symmetric capacity of the channel is better, information may be transmitted, and when the symmetric capacity of the channel is close to 0, no information is transmitted on the channel.
In the conventional art, encoding and decoding are carried out in a GF(2) field. Encoding is carried out via polar (Polar) code cascading CRC, the original k bits used for transmitting information bits are divided into two parts, k-r bits are used for transmitting information, and the rest r bits are used for carrying out r-bit CRC check on the previous k-r bits. When performing SCL (successive cancellation list) decoding, the CRC check is carried out on each survival path, and if at least one survival path in all list survival paths may pass the CRC check, a path having the maximum likelihood function is selected from the survival paths passing the CRC check; and otherwise, the path having the maximum likelihood function is selected from all list survival paths to serve as a decision path. After decoding, list layers of different encoding code words are not constant, all encoding code words share list resources, the CRC check is carried out on each branch to decide whether stopping searching the survival path or not, if the CRC check is passed, the search on the survival path is stopped, and otherwise, the list value is increased to continue the search. The times of making CRC decision for the decoding survival paths of most encoding code words is small, and the CRC check may be passed after several times of research, therefore the saved list resources may be allocated to unreliable encoding code words, finally, an average list value is much smaller than a constant list value, and the small average list value corresponds to the reduction of a counted average decoding time delay. However, a quite large list value (nearly one million) is necessary for approaching ML decoding performance, and simulation finds that, for most polar codes, only a very small list value (several times of List) is needed for SCL decoding success, but for a few polar codes, a quite large list value is needed for SCL decoding success.
In an existing technical solution, although the average list value may be reduced, a maximum list value is quite large, while in a specific logic implementation process, at a development level of the current FPGA (Field-Programmable Gate Array), fixed logic resources still need to be configured according to the maximum list value to improve the degree of parallelism, so as to increase the occupancy volume of total logic resources, additionally, the user experience depends on FER (Frame Error Ratio), and the FER performance depends on the maximum list value. In the conventional art, the maximum list value cannot be reduced while reducing the average list value greatly.